Star Wars: Bounty Hunter Wars My Fan Fic
by Mymeds007
Summary: Goko is the main character and is a Bounty Hunter. The point of view is usually 1st person or 3rd person.  I try to add 1 chapter per day but it will become more difficult later in the future.  Goko is a Zabrak  Darth Maul's species  by the way
1. Chapter 1

Goko noticed the slightest movement out of the corner of his eye; he had always been good at seeing what others couldn't, or at least what they didn't bother to notice, but he knew everything could be something that could save your life. He noticed a green armored man slowly move away from his place beside Jabba. No one noticed him go; they were too busy focusing on the two protocol droid that had just arrived at Jabba's palace. One was human-like in structure and gold plated. The other looked like a cylinder with pegs coming out of the sides, the basic shape for an asteroid droid. They were bargaining for the release of Han Solo, or what was left of him. The smaller of the two droids was projecting a hologram of a black robed figure. "…I give you these two droids. You hope will find them very useful…" Jabba started to laugh and two guards came over and took the droids to a room in the back.

Goko woke up to a completely dark room, my room. Jabba gave me a small house a few miles away from his palace. he got up and went over to Jabba's Palace, where everyone was excited. Apparently, we were killing a few intruders. The black robed boy from the hologram had come and was going to be thrown into the Great Pit of Carkoon to be eaten by the sarlacc. After waiting for what seemed to be hours, Jabba got onto his sail barge or, as he calls it, his floating palace. Goko entered one of the smaller speeders, to attract less attention. He had always hated attention, always. _The less attention you create the better_. His uncle's words still ring in his head, burned into his memory. The black clad boy was guided to a plank overlooking the Great Pit. He corporately walked to the end of the plank, looked down and turned around to face Jabba and said "I'll give you one more chance Jabba. Set us free or die."

Jabba just laughed and said "you are in no position to make deals Skywalker." So Skywalker was his name, Goko thought to himself. He seemed to remember that name from somewhere.

"You leave me no choice" said Skywalker. Goko didn't know how Skywalker thought he had any chance of winning or even surviving. Just then Skywalker jumped off the end of the board but Goko saw his finger tips on the edge of the board. Goko leaped from my ship to Jabba's, knowing this wouldn't end well. He made it about 10 feet from the edge of the ship he had just jumped off of when he felt myself falling slightly. His jetpack kicked in and carried him the rest of the 70 feet to Jabba's ship. Skywalker had jumped back on and the asteroid droid he had sent just days before he had arrived had shot something at him. He caught it and in the blink of an eye slashed down the guard next to him. _Dammit, a Jedi _Goko thought to himself. Goko Reached down to his belt for his Blaster but it was gone.

"Looking for this?" a voice said behind him before hitting him on the head with the blaster, knocking Goko out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke on a hard cold floor. I opened my eyes and remembered that I was aboard Jabba's sail barge. I stood up and I realized that no one was aboard, no one alive anyway I thought to myself. I went to Jabba's "throne" room and saw his massive form sitting lifeless on his throne. I noticed there was a chain around his neck, he was strangled to death. With closer inspection I noticed semi circles in the chain, this wasn't just a chain; they were, in a sort, handcuffs. I looked at the semi circles closer and found, inscribed in the metal, _senth leth aurek vev esk dorn aurek nern cresh esk resh_ (Slave Dancer). These were the chains that held a woman slave to Jabba, I thought to myself. I never understood why Jabba had them kept in chains, he always erased their memories. Even if they had escaped, they couldn't go anywhere and Jabba had thousands for Slave Dancers and more come into his palace every day. He has so many he disposes of them whenever he wished. It didn't matter now though.

I spent an hour going through the ship for anything of value but the Jawas had beaten me. It seems as though Jawas know where anything of value is, as though they have a 7th sense. I reached down my belt and grabbed a remote and pressed the orange button on the top. It won't be long 'till it's here now. The thought of going back to my house was warming. I walked around the deck of the sail barge until my ship came into view, just as I expected it to. I go near it and hit the brown button on the remote and the door swung wide open. I walked inside to be greeted by the computer on my ship. It wasn't a top of the line computer as I had built it myself, but it works for its needs. I went home and I checked to see if anyone had sent me a job. No. I hadn't gotten a job in some time, not since Jabba employed me a few years back. I guess since he's dead id better pack up and reboot my bounty hunter career.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take me long to pack my belongings. I took what little I kept in the house out to my ship, _Night Raven, _and crawled in after my cargo. I started up the _Night Raven_ and set my course for the Imperial Core (Coruscant). I figured I could set up a temporary base of operations there and remain successful. After the 10,000 or so light year trip I finally arrived at Coruscant. I skillfully descended into Coruscant's atmosphere and landed on one of the buildings. I paid the attendant 50 credits for parking. I went down the elevator and spoke the bar tender. After a few minutes of talking about various subjects, I took out a small gold coin. The coin looked like a normal, and out dated, republic credit but if you were to look around the edges you would see the bounty hunter motto, _live by your code or no code_, meaning to live freely or not at all. The bar tender rushed me behind the counter and into his kitchen. In the back of the kitchen there was a black door he shoved me into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Beyond the black door a hall way with yet another black door at the end of the hallway. After the second black door were several flights of stairs. At the end of the stairs there was a black door with a gold sun on it. I could hear noise from the other side of the door. I opened the door to find a bar. This bar wasn't just for any civilian; it was for bounty hunters only. I quickly spotted Bossk and Zuckuss sitting at one table drinking. I saw five empty bottles and decided not to join them, even if they could help me. I spotted Greedo and Rodian sitting at a table and went over to join them. After a few minutes of talking the subject of a bounty came up. Han Solo was wanted along with his ship, the _Millennium Falcon, _and there was a BIG bounty on his head. Dead or Alive. I quickly jumped out of my chair and raced up to the street level and ran to my ship. I started the _Night Raven _and flew for a few hours until I made I arrived on the _Executor._ I was permitted to board after stating that I was a bounty hunter. I was led into a room by a droid and in a matter of minutes the bounty hunters Bossk, Boba Fett, IG-88, 4-LOM, and Dengar. Just as Darth Vader was walking in I noticed I had tons of dirt in my hair. I decided to turn it a white and short to make the dirt less noticeable. I have always had the ability to change my appearance at will. Apparently they all noticed the change from my long black hair to short white (Goko normally keeps his hair like Billie Joe Armstrong, the lead vocalist of Green Day, but longer) because they all turned their heads to look at me. Vader stopped them from looking at me by starting to brief us on our mission…


	5. Chapter 5 September 11,2010

I jumped into the_ Night Raven_ and flew out to Kessel hoping Solo hadn't heard of Jabba's death and was running out for some glitterstim for Jabba. I found a plateau and entered the atmosphere. I got down to the ground and just hovered 20 feet above the ground and looked for a nice place to hide. I found a small Glitterstim mine and decided it would be perfect. After a few hours of waiting I spotted another ship come into view on my radar, it was called the _Humble Servant _and I identified it as a Sith Infiltrator. I hated the thought of the ship landing but it landed 100 feet away from the cave entrance and out came an old man in grey robes. "Ah, Master Goko, it has been too long! How are you?"

"Fine Adam, just fine", my voice trailed off. It had been so long since I had seen him last.

"I have news for you" Adam said.

"Like," I asked.

"Well, I need for you to return to Kesh with me. Your father is slipping as a leader and the Jedi are closing in on Kesh." Adam explained.

"I was banished remember?" I asked Adam.

"Yes but you will be forgiven if you defeat your father in battle. You must defeat him and assume your place at the throne so you can make things right."

"I'll come but I won't guarantee I will fight him" I told Adam. Adam rushed into his ship and I watched it rise up and disappear before I followed it in my ship.

When I landed on Kesh I was immediately surrounded by locals interested in the new ship. When I walked out of the _Night Raven,_ I heard a few gasp and others muttering. I looked around; Kesh hadn't changed much I thought to myself. I looked to where the palace was and saw the temple at the top was just a pile of rubble sitting on top of the rest of the palace. Next to it I could see another palace was already in progress. My father might be a terrible person but he wasn't a Neanderthal, and he was to be pleased first as he was worth more souls than anyone else.

As I walked through the palace doors I thought of what was about to take place.

A/N: I am a little late with this story and I'm sorry. I want to dedicate this chapter to the friends and families of people who died in the 9/11 bombing of 2001. I also want to dedicate this to the friends, family, and servicemen and woman alike. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SERVICE. GOD BLESS YOU.

Please check out the song "Broken" by "Lindsey Haun". This song is truly heart breaking.


	6. Chapter 6

It was customary that the host would show the guest to the main room of the house, so Adam showed me to the Throne room. I could hear my father taking with his council through the curtain covering the door. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as Adam went to tell my father that there was a visitor. "WHAT! Who would interrupt me! One does not just _pop _in on me!"

"Well I do!" I said as I walked in the Throne room.

"YOU! Get out of my sight! You are banished!" My father yelled in anger

"I have a right here on Kesh-" I started

"And that is?" my father interrupted.

"I can remain on Kesh for five days while I await Tatakau."I explained. Tatakau was an ancient tradition of duel. It was basically trial by duel.

"And you are dueling whom might I ask?" my father sounded and though he only wanted to know so that he could personally train my opponent.

"You, I challenge you to Tatakau for my right here on Tatakau. Winner takes all. You win, you keep you throne and you get the satisfaction of killing me, but if I win, I get the satisfaction of killing you and I get to stay here on Kesh and retake my place in line for the throne."

My father just sat on his throne pondering my proposition. After what seemed like forever, a grin spread across his face. "I accept, but we fight the traditional way, agreed?"

"Agreed," I said reluctantly. I was hoping for an edge with my superior weaponry.

"Adam, get my sons old room ready for his stay." He ordered.

After I shown to my room, though I had remembered exactly where it was, I went out to the _Night Raven_ and got some food and clothes to wear. I ate dinner and went to bed early, g_ood, _I thought , _I'm going to need all the rest I can get. _


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke just in time to see a small wrinkled figure jump out from my window with a small black box. I quickly looked over to the desk nearest to the window and saw that my black box was gone. I quickly threw on whatever clothes were closest to me and grabbed a blaster riffle and my belt and jumped out the window in hot pursuit of the thief. I followed it making no attempt to silence my steps before I reached for the blaster rifle at my side. _Damn, _I thought. I could see a stream of smoke slowly rise from the barrel of the blaster and I suddenly realized that the thief had sabotaged my equipment. I stopped running and threw the blaster at the ground and just stared at the broken pieces at my feet. Then I suddenly remembered that I had forgotten to take off my blaster pistol and the holster before I fell asleep the night before. I reached for it and rejoined the chase. I took a few shots at the small figure but it just jumped at the sound of fire and the bolt missed every time. I dropped back for 3 seconds hoping to fool the thief into think I had given up. _ Never give up, NEVER. _ More words my uncle had taught me that still ringed in my head. I slowly and silently advanced on the perpetrator and saw it had stopped to catch its breath. _Crack!__ Dammit!_ I had just stepped on a twig lying on the ground and the thief had just bolted away. I took off again and finally I cornered the damned thing and I raised the blaster pistol at aimed at the little thing, an elf I noticed, but just as I had pressed on the firing stud I heard a loud clunk sound. I was out of ammo.

The elf opened the box and screamed "No! It was right here! Damn it!" he reached to his waist and pulled out a metal tube and laughed historically as he dropped the box on the ground. I listened to the soft hum that started as the elf hit the ignition button on the lightsaber, his, no doubt about it. "Now you can't fight your father!" the elf screamed.

I pulled out a vibo-dagger and parried the elf's thrust at me. He took the saber and threw in on the ground the smashed it with a rock and said "Kill me! You can fight no anyway!"

"That's where your wrong" I corrected it "You see, that's not mine."

"Wha-"

"This is mine" I said as I pulled out my own lightsaber. I was perfect in every way; light weight' durable, and good length for someone of my size. I pressed the red ignition button and pressed the blue button and watched the elf stare at the double bladed weapon I held in my hands. I easily flicked my wrist and watched as the elf's body fell in two. "That'll teach anyone to mess with me!" I said aloud.


End file.
